I Have A Headache!
by Lanerose
Summary: What happens when two characters in different dimensions both get a headache on the same day? Find out! On Hiatus SemiPermanently.
1. My head really hurts...

Authors Notes: I started writing this when (surprise surprise) I had a headache. Then it evolved into something more, and now it just has a life of its own. Still, the only thing I own is the plot. I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon; I just like to play around with the characters. Is that really so wrong?  
  
Takes place during the second season of SM, while Mamoru is being a whiny little dork because of some dreams, and before Endless Waltz in GW.  
  
I Have a Headache - Chapter 1  
By: Eternal Rose  
  
I have a headache. Did you know that? It really hurts, and I can't quite see straight. Maybe I should talk to Ami about this…  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Oh joy. The damn communicator is going off again. Why do I always have to show up for the stupid fights? Can't they take care of themselves? They always were able to in the Silver Millennium. And another thing - why am I being so mean today? I think its safe to say that its because I have a headache.  
  
"What'd you want?" I mumble, pulling the blankets down from over my head. I really was looking forward to getting some sleep, and maybe, just maybe, getting rid of my headache that way. Rei's face stared back at me, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw pity flash across her face.  
  
"Usagi, we have a problem." Says she. "Get to the temple as soon as you can."  
  
"Why?" I asked, a little dazed and confused. I really wish I didn't have this headache. I can barely make out her face on the little monitor screen, and I'm not entirely sure I actually asked that question aloud or stopped talking after I asked it.  
  
"Just be here, it's important." Rei tells me. I slowly drag myself out of bed, and turn to go to the meeting. Luna is curiously absent from my room, and I can't help but wonder where she is. Oh well, who cares? Better still, shouldn't I be relieved that she isn't nagging me? I guess having a headache just sorta turns everything upside down.  
  
I walk casually over towards Rei's temple, and when I finally arrive, all of them are just staring at me. Ordinarily, I would have reacted to this, maybe cried, or something like that. Really though, they were at school today. They ought to know I have a headache, and that I'm not functioning well today. After all, I was even spacier than usual. Not particularly caring, I plop down into my usual seat at the table.  
  
  
  
  
They all continue staring at me.  
  
  
  
  
"What!" I finally scream after this continued for ten minutes. Today is definitely not the day to get on my bad side. I'm really not of a mind to listen to anyone's nonsense. I quickly think back, at least as best as my muddled mind could recall, on what I had done recently that might have earned me such looks. Let's see, I heard my communicator, got up, and came here. Yep, that was all I'd done, and STILL they were staring at me.  
  
"You guys are all really freaking me out!" I say, glaring back at them as best I can. Finally Makoto speaks up.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" She asks me. Slowly, I reach my hand up and touch the spot where one of my odango usually resides. Nothing's there. I shrug non-commitally. Those things are actually pretty heavy, although no one else ever seems to figure that one out. Some brilliant scholars we have here, ne? Besides, I already have a headache and the last thing I need to do is make it worse.  
  
  
  
  
They're all still staring at me.  
  
  
  
  
"Rei, just tell me why you called me here so I can go home, ok? I'm really not in the mood to just sit here and have you all stare at me." I say as patiently as I can. She looks at me curiously and then nods.  
  
"We have something for you." Minako speaks up. My head slowly turns in the direction of my fellow blonde, and she waits until it gets all the way there. Then she gets up, and opens a door. From behind it steps… Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"What'd you want?" I ask, feeling the words slur. I really don't want to talk to him right now. Maybe I shouldn't have had all those aspirin. I mean, I did have a headache, but they say too much of that stuff can make you high. Is that what I am? High? If this is high, it really bites. My head hurts…  
  
"Usagi, there's something I have to tell you." Mamoru said, and he smiled at me. Mmmmm, he hasn't smiled at me since we broke up. I really hope he doesn't think he can waltz in here and apologize and everything will be perfect. I'm really not feeling forgiving, and if he and the others can't see that then something is really wrong here. I stare at him, for a change.  
  
"Usagi, I only broke up with you because I was having some rather disturbing dreams." He stares deep into my eyes. I don't react, and he continues as nervousness flickers across his face. "I kept seeing you dying because of me, and I wanted to protect you, so I decided to stay away from you."  
  
"Needless to say, we found out about it." Ami says, giving Mamoru as close to a glare as she's ever given anyone. My eyes widened slightly, she almost looked angry! Ami is usually so calm that I have difficulty thinking of her with anger in her eyes. Ow. Thinking is not good.  
  
"After a little… persuasion, he agreed to tell you." Makoto added. The way she smacked her hand against her fist, and the bruise on Mamoru's cheek, gave me an idea of what had gone on. I smiled slightly. Maybe having some overprotective senshi was a good thing. My dim mind was vaguely aware that someone else had started talking, and I pondered whether or not I really cared about what whomever it was had to say.  
  
"… anyway Usagi, I was wondering if it would ever be possible for you to forgive me for what I've done, and to maybe even be friends with me, if not come back to me." Mamoru finished, looking at me hopefully. I can't believe they still haven't noticed that I'm not really aware of what's going on. Damn, my head hurts so much it feels like its going to explode.  
  
"Usako?" He questions tentatively, reaching out and shaking my arm slightly. I shake my head slightly, trying to clear it. A minute has passed, and the others are starting to look worried because I haven't answered him yet. For that matter, I haven't reacted at all yet. Would someone please get rid of the jackhammer so I can think again?  
  
I'm barely cognizant that my senshi are around me, Ami is scanning me, and the others are all just staring as my eyes roll into my head and I finally pass out.  
  
Damn headache.  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. This shuttle ride was taking way to long, and I have a headache. Just to make my evening a little worse, the others decided that it would best if Duo sat next to me. Naturally, he's rambling on about nothing in particular, none of which is really penetrating my mind, but all of which is just making my head hurt more.  
  
"Omae o korusu!" I say, clicking the safety off of my gun and aiming directly between his eyes. Honestly, you'd think he'd have caught on by now that I don't want to talk to him. I've already threatened to shoot him twenty times today! One of these times I'm really going to just break down and let myself do it.  
  
Duo backs off, and I slowly take a deep breath. I can't kill him yet, he's a powerful ally and cosmos forbid something ever happens to the peace, I'll need him around for back up. Presuming, of course, that I'm still alive then. I'm not entirely fond of the idea, but if I have to take a bullet for Relena Peacecraft to preserve the peace, then I'll do it.  
  
"Can I get you gentlemen something to drink?" The flight attendant asked. Under ordinary circumstances, we'd have taken one of Quatre's private shuttles, but he didn't feel like piloting, and neither did any of the rest of us, so we took a commercial flight.  
  
"Sure gorgeous!" Says my comrade. "I'll have a root beer, and Mr. Silent will have the same thing."  
  
I glare at him, but nod at the server nevertheless as she hands me my drink. I'm half-tempted to ask her for an aspirin, but then the others will just start bothering me about it, Duo teasing and Quatre hovering like a mother hen. I shake my head slightly (which by the way still really hurts) and turn to stare out the window.  
  
The Earth looks so beautiful from space. It's beautiful no matter where you see it from, really, but there's something special and tranquil about the way it looks from space. You'd never guess by looking at it that a tremendous war had just been completed in which Earth played a pivotal role. I reached up and rubbed my right temple. I'm really thinking too hard for someone whose head is being attacked.  
  
"Heero, you ok man?" Duo asks, and for a moment I could almost swear I saw concern flicker across his face. Note to self - Never show even the slightest hint of a problem in his presence again. Duo's as bad as Quatre in his own way. Yep, he's already badgering me. "Awww c'mon Heero, you can tell me what's the matter. Pleeeeeaaaasseeee!!! I won't tell anyone, honest."  
  
"Shut up, Duo." I glare again. Will he never get the point? I don't want to have to hear his voice anymore. I swear, if he says five more words I'm going to shot someone. Thankfully, Wufei intervenes.  
  
"Duo, it is unjust that the entire plane has to put up with your pathetic rambling. I was taught that it was scientifically impossible for one person to annoy everyone else on the planet, but it seems you've proved my teachers incorrect." The scholar declares. While we're on the subject, his ramblings about justice really makes my head hurt.  
  
Trowa's head pops into view over the seat in front of us, and he looks at me. There's a barely perceptible sympathy and joy in his eyes. Sympathy that I'm stuck with Duo, and joy that he isn't. The shuttle is descending now, heading for its final destination. I'm grateful that I won't be stuck next to this baka for much longer, but I have a sneaky suspicion that my luck will be similar during the car ride to Quatre's mansion.  
  
The pressure change makes my head hurt even worse, and as we touch down, I can feel myself slide into unconsciousness. For a split second I catch Duo's eyes going wide as mine fall shut.   
  
Damn headache.  
  
~* End Chapter 1 *~  
  
  
  
  
Ah yes, it's another stupid idea that won't require finishing unless readers want more!!! Let me know, ne?? REVIEW!!!  
  
~Rose  



	2. Nande kuso...?

Author's Notes: *giggles* I guess people really did like this. Anyways, the only thing I own is the plot, and the only thing I get from this is satisfaction. I'm having issues deciding whether to write this all in first person or third, but I'm switching to third limited for this part.  
  
Quote of the Week: "Blessed are we who can laugh at ourselves, for we shall never cease to be amused." ~ Blame my school and its agenda books for this gem.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Have A Headache - Chapter 2  
By: Eternal Rose  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
Duo watched Heero's body slump to the ground in nothing short of amazement. Shock filled the pilots minds until a loud thump announced that they had neglected to catch the body. None of them could believe it - the Perfect Soldier had just passed out.  
  
"Umm, Heero, are you all right?" Duo said, shaking his friend. Unsurprisingly, there was no response save the limp movement of the body. The other pilots stared, eyes wide (or at least, as wide as their eyes ever got).   
  
"What's wrong with him? Do you think he might have been injured during that last battle?" Quatre asked, trying to get a better look. Trowa reached down and took Heero from Duo. He turned and walked towards the exit, carrying him in his arms. At the door he paused and turned around.  
  
"We should proceed to Quatre's mansion, and attend to him there." The pilot of Heavyarms said before leaving the shuttle. The others glanced at each other, than followed, Wufei mumbling something about the weakness of his fellow pilot to collapse for no obvious reason.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* SM Dimension *~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru yelled as Usagi's body slumped forward. He caught her easily from the place where he had been sitting next to her. He held her gently as Ami scanned her body once again. Mamoru sighed in relief. "I wondered why she wouldn't answer me."  
  
"She's been like this all day." Minako said, staring at her princess. Usagi remained unconscious, her head lolling slightly to the side.  
  
"Well, not really." Makoto interjected. "She was awake earlier. Only, Usa was acting a little spacy."  
  
"Makoto, she's always a little spacy." Rei remarked, but the concern on her face revealed how worried she was about her princess. Rei reached out and took Usagi's hand, closing her eyes. Slowly, Rei brought herself into a meditative state, and reached out into Usagi's mind. Ami whipped off her visor and the others looked at her hopefully.  
  
"I can't figure out what's wrong with her." The blue-haired senshi said, shaking her head. "The computer says that nothing is amiss, and that she's in perfect health. I wonder what could have happened to her."  
  
"You don't think the battle with Rubeus caused this, do you?" Makoto whispered. "I'll never forgive myself if this happened because we weren't strong enough to protect her. It's bad enough that we had to leave her to fend for herself because we couldn't overtake his minions."  
  
"She's going to be fine… Like someone once said, there's no way to skin a cat. What? What is it?" Minako said as the others sweat-dropped. They all looked up when Rei suddenly gasped.  
  
"Usagi is fine." Rei said, rubbing the back of her neck as she shook off her trance. "Odango promised me she'd wake up in a minute or two."  
  
"What's wrong with her? Is she all right?" Mamoru asked. Slowly, he lowered her down until her head rested on the pillow Ami had brought for Usagi's head.  
  
"All she told me was that she's had a really bad headache all day." Rei said. Calmly she stared straight into Mamoru's eyes. "You might want to leave before she wakes up."  
  
"Why?" Mamoru asked aloud. "Why wouldn't she want me to stay with her? I love her, and I know she loves me…"  
  
"Mamoru, think about what you just told her today." The priestess responded, fire in her eyes. "And think about why it was that you told her. She figured it out. That black eye gave you away, even to her unaware mind. She could have been dead asleep and still seen right through you. To say the least, she isn't happy with you at the moment."  
  
"But… but… we're destined to be together!" Mamoru stammered. After a long pause, in which silence reigned, he rose slowly to his feet. As he left, he mumbled, "Everything will work out eventually, you'll see. And you'll be sorry you made me leave her, too."  
  
"You know, I can't honestly say I blame her for being upset with him." Ami remarked as he stormed out.  
  
"Blame her?" Minako laughed. "Goddess, I've been wondering when she'd wise up to his stupid little games. I bet he just made up those dreams so that he could still rule in the future without a blemish on his reputation as the daring knight."  
  
"That, and I think he just might value his life." Makoto said, again cracking her fist against her palm. "I'm pretty sure he knows that if he ever intentionally hurt our princess and we found out about it, we'd destroy him."  
  
The conversation came to a brief halt as Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She stared at them for a moment, before sitting bolt up right, reaching behind her back. Her hand came forward again and slight confusion passed quickly over her face as she glared at them. Then Usagi said three little words that would turn everything upside - down.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* GW Dimension ~ Quatre's Mansion *~  
  
  
  
"Oi, Trowa, wait up!" Duo yelled as Trowa walked swiftly into the mansion, the limp Heero dangling in his arms. The Deathscythe pilot increased his pace until he drew even with his friend, keeping his eyes locked on Heero's face.  
  
"Follow me." Quatre said, taking the lead and heading up a flight of stairs. He led them directly to a bedroom that had been equipped with medical supplies and four chairs in addition to the usual bed and dresser. Trowa carefully placed Heero down upon the bed, and Wufei reached out to take his pulse.  
  
"The weak onna's heartbeat is steady, and," he said, laying hand across Heero's forehead, "he does not have a fever. There is no logical reason that he should be lying here like this."  
  
"Maybe he obtained a head injury during the last mission that went unnoticed." Quatre said. "You know how Heero is, he will never admit when something is wrong with him."  
  
"Heero was rubbing his temple during the shuttle ride back here!" Duo suddenly proclaimed, as the thought hit him. The others exchanged worried glances as Duo continued. "Plus, his glare didn't seem to be quite up to its usual standard. Heero told me he was going to kill me…" the others sighed in relief…"but he said it way too many times, even for him."  
  
"Maxwell, shut up." Wufei said. "Sweet Nataku, protect us from this idiot's insane and pointless ramblings.  
  
"I don't know about that." Trowa said, much to the surprise of all present. Silence reigned over the room as they waited to hear what else he had to say. "It is unusual for Heero to make a gesture that hints at pain. His extreme irritability and lack of patience with Duo also suggest he was ill."  
  
"In other words, Heero had a bad headache, and decided to take it out on me." Duo said. The others gave a typical non-response. "Oh, real nice guys. I suppose you're saying, well, at least as much as you ever say anything, that I deserve it. Not like you ever actually talk to begin with, but -"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei reiterated. This time, no one moved to intervene on Duo's behalf. Duo grunted slightly, and looked annoyed. Each of them was still standing there around Heero, and since none of them had anywhere to go, they all just stood around and waited for him to regain consciouness.  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, they were all still there. The most anyone had moved was a few feet, and in a way each was thankful to not have a mission at the moment… Quatre leaned down to check for the fifth time whether or not Heero had a fever.  
  
"Quatre, you onna, you just did that a minute ago." Wufei declared. "I find it very hard to believe that something dramatic has occurred since the last time."  
  
"I know that." Quatre said quietly. "It's just very disturbing to see him like this. Maybe we should call a doctor, or perhaps get in touch with Dr. J. There must be something that we can do for him."  
  
"Quatre, c'mon man, this is Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "I'm sure he's just faking us out to see how we would all react if he was seriously sick. You know, to clue us in to our emotions, or to help him with his, or something. Cause hey, if we're supposed to live by them, it would be a good idea to know what they are first, right?"  
  
"Duo, I know you're worried about him, but rambling isn't going to help him any." Quatre responded. He looked worriedly into the indigo eyes of the braided one. "I really think we need to get in touch with someone if he stays like this much longer."  
  
"Perhaps Sally would help us." Trowa remarked.  
  
"Hmmm, that weak onna just might." Wufei muttered, shaking his head. "If for no reason other than she feels responsible for us. For one so weak, she is knowledgeable in the art of medicine. A great man must have taught her."  
  
The four were so involved in their conversation that none of them noticed the figure on the bed slowly waking up. Eyelashes fluttered open for a second, to close promptly. A moment later, the Prussian eyes went wide as Heero sat up and looked at the others in amazement.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre exclaimed. "Thank Allah, we were so worried about you. Are you all right?"  
  
A look of bewilderment passed swiftly across his face. One by one, as though analyzing something, Heero turned to look at them. Then he uttered three little words that would turn everything upside down.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* End Chapter 2 *~  
  
Eekers! Work really must have clobbered me because it took me a week to finish this! Anyway, I'm taking a poll - more of this or more of Twit first? I'll come up with a contest for next week, to decide which one goes up first, but I don't have an idea at the moment.  
  
~Rose  



	3. "He's... laughing!"

Author's Notes: I don't own them. Sorry for taking so long, I'm even now ignoring my 102 question 10 chapters of The (good old) Scarlet Letter work to write this.  
  
People - the "onna" thing - I knew it meant woman. It merely seemed like the sort of thing Wufei would say, because he finds women to be weak, and he was commenting on how weak Heero and Quatre were. But thanks anyways for trying to correct a mistake! It makes my life easier when other people let me know about them so I don't make the same one twice.  
  
** ** Represents thoughts / inner dialogue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quote of the Week: "Life is really depressing when you're sane..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Have A Headache - Chapter 3  
By: Eternal Rose  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked, her eyes cold and calculating. The cheerful girl that they had once known seemed to have disappeared. For a moment, they all stared at her in shock. Then, Rei burst out laughing.  
  
"Usagi, what are you trying to pull?" She asked, mirth in her voice. "After everything that we have been through these past few years, I'd think you would remember who we all are. Not to mention that I just spoke to you a moment ago. I don't believe for even a second that you don't know who we are."  
  
"Who is Usagi?" The look had not wavered for a moment, and behind the cold mask that had floated over her once joyous features, thoughts whirled at an alarming speed. Something about this whole situation just did not feel right. **Who are these people and why are they calling me Usagi?** She glared at them.  
  
"Why, Usagi, this really isn't funny." Ami mumbled, glancing at Makoto as she again scanned Usagi. "Please, Makoto, Minako, Rei, try and talk some sense into her. The scan reveals nothing unnatural."  
  
"Sure Ami. Usagi, really, we know you're upset about Mamoru lying to you, but that's no reason for you to shut us out or give us that really creepy expression." Makoto said gently. "Tell you what, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go out back and beat the shit out of him."  
  
**Mamoru means Protector, and this girl is offering to beat up MY protector? Kami, you'd think they thought I was some sort of weakling. Can't they see how perfectly capable I am of taking care of my self?** Usagi again glared at them, before responding in a monotone, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Of course you can…" Minako soothed quietly. She looked at the others, trying to conceal her obvious amusement. She reached out and picked up Usagi's hand, who immediately pulled it out of reach. "Just remember that old saying, 'It is better to have lost than to have ever loved at all.'"  
  
**What the hell is she talking about?** Usagi gave Minako a very severe glare before again demanding monotonously, "Who are you?"  
  
"Girls, maybe we should humor her." Ami said, giving Rei a glance. **Those two just communicated something.** Usagi thought. **I wonder what they had to say. That girl they called Ami looks very intelligent, and the black haired one seems to know something.**  
  
"Fine." Makoto rolled her emerald eyes, before smiling and extending her hand, her eyes filled with worry. Why in heavens name was Usa acting like this? "My name is Makoto."  
  
Usagi stared at her hand for a moment before turning to glare at the next unsuspecting girl, the blonde. Makoto withdrew her hand, puzzled. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
"I'm Minako." The blonde remarked, happiness seeming to float along with her voice. Usagi shook her head. The damn headache was coming back with a vengeance. This girl reminded her way too much of Duo for her own comfort. She turned to Ami, expecting a similar introduction, but perplexed enough by the blue hair to spare a glance.  
  
"I'm Ami, and that's Rei." She informed her calmly. "And Usagi, whether you remember us or not, you still have to do your homework and turn it in to Ms. Haruna tomorrow morning."  
  
Only then did Usagi notice the bunny book bag sitting next to her. She glared at it, and wished that she had her gun so that she could just shoot the damn thing. It was only as she reached to get the bag that Usagi took notice of herself.  
  
**Wait a second. I didn't use to have slender, feminine legs. And I'm fairly certain that aside from when a mission required it, I've never worn a skirt. Something about this whole thing is really off.**  
  
Usagi glanced into a nearby mirror, and almost gasped at what she saw. **Since when do I have blonde hair? Long, flowing, beautiful, silky blonde hair?** She again glanced at the chatty, loud girls surrounding her, and reached a conclusion. **I must be in hell.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Outside the Temple *~  
  
"Soooo, do you know what's wrong with her?" Rei asked Ami quietly. They had slipped out of the temple while Usagi was preoccupied with her own thoughts.  
  
"She's obviously obtained amnesia somehow, but what I can't figure out is how." Ami cast a sidelong glance at Rei. "You said that she told you that she would wake up in a moment, didn't she?"  
  
"Yea, that's what Odango told me. Which just makes this all the more confusing." Rei shook her head. "When I looked at her aura, it appeared to be virtually the same. However, there are slight hints in it that are different, and that worries me."  
  
"Yes, this entire situation is most disturbing. Perhaps her depression over Mamoru's long absence and then his reasoning behind it was too much for her?" Ami stared off into the distance for a moment. "No, she is stronger than to handle that, and she's so forgiving that I doubt she'd be angry with Mamoru, let alone us."  
  
"So what you're trying to say," Rei said, " is that we're in deep shit, right?"  
  
"Precisely." Ami replied.  
  
"You know, you could have just said that, instead of rambling on in technical jargon that you know I didn't understand a word of." Rei said. Ami sweatdropped and shook her head.  
  
**Why is it that she and the others are never capable of comprehending my vernacular. It's not as though the language and vocabulary are so phenomenally high above their own.** Ami thought. **Idiots surround me. I must be in hell.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* GW Dimension *~  
  
"Who are you?" Heero's voice was unnaturally filled with emotion. The pilots were dumbfounded for a moment, shocked by the sound of fear and raw pain that now filled his voice. This was bad. Very bad.  
  
"Uh, Heero, did you happen to hit your head during the last mission we went on?" Duo asked. "You're acting kinda strange, you know? If I didn't know better, I'd say you weren't even Heero."  
  
"Who's Heero, and who are you?" Heero asked again, starting to get upset. His voice quivered slightly on each word, and although a mask of slight bravery and determination had been raised, betrayal and hurt filled his eyes. Bewildered (or at least, as bewildered as they could every be with the Gundam pilots) glances were exchanged, before all eyes slowly returned to Heero.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, had caught his reflection in the mirror on the dresser across from the bed. He stared blankly, wondering how it was possible. **All right, time to think now. When I woke up this morning, I was me. That damn headache was really annoying me, but I was me. Now, the headache is still bugging me a little, but I'm not me anymore. This is really creepy. And these guys are cute! I can't freak out and start bawling, or they'll think I'm an absolute wimp and then - **  
  
"It's all right, sir." Quatre said gently, reaching out and taking Heero's hand. He was slightly shocked when Heero did not immediately withdraw from the touch. Indeed, Heero's hand was light and relaxed in his own palm. The stricken expression had fled his face, and its usual impassive expression had returned.  
  
"Damn you, Yuy, you and your weakness." Wufei muttered. "Now is really not the time to get amnesia. We need you to help us fight Oz. This is such a tremendous injustice."  
  
"Oz?" The blank look on his face showed quite obviously that Heero had no idea what Wufei was talking about. Thankfully, though, the word "fight" hadn't upset him. Perhaps even this Yuy would be useful to them.  
  
"Never mind that!" Duo exclaimed, a smile on his face. "We ought to all reintroduce ourselves. I'm the God of Death, but you can call me Duo. The kind and caring blonde is Quatre, isn't he sweet?" (Quatre blushed.) "Oh, yea, and he blushes at pretty much anything. The guy with the enormous bangs is Trowa, and the one who keeps rambling on insanely about justice and weakness is Wufei."  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei screamed, and began chasing him around the room. It was really quite amusing, but then something amazing happened which caused both the assailant and the one chasing him to stop dead in their tracks. It was a once in a lifetime kind of thing, and so astonishing that no one had ever expected it to happen. The jaws of four of the boys in the room dropped open in shock at what they saw before them…  
  
Heero was laughing.  
  
"I'm hearing things, right?" Duo asked, looking at the others. He pleaded, "Please, tell me I'm not seeing what I think I am. It's just not possible. Heero is not enjoying himself, he's not smiling, he's not laughing! I'm dreaming, I have to be!"  
  
The only immediate response he got was a loud THUD as Wufei dropped onto the floor next to him, unconscious. For his part, Heero only laughed all the harder. The merriment and joy on his face was so pure, so innocent, that all of the awake pilots were, bit by bit, becoming more and more frightened. His face was relaxed and tranquil, unnaturally so.  
  
"Trowa, do you think you could go and make that call to Sally now?" Quatre asked, his voice trembling. Trowa nodded, and slowly made his way towards the door. However, once he was out of their sight, the tempo of his strides increased bit by bit until he was all but running. He happily reached the vid phone and turned it on, dialing Sally's number as fast as he could.  
  
"Trowa!" Sally exclaimed as her face popped up on the screen. The smile on her face faded as she caught sight of his face. It held slight expression, and it was an expression that she never liked to see on any Gundam pilot's face - fear. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We need you to get to Quatre's mansion as soon as possible. Something's happened to Heero." Sally shook her head at the reply, pondering what vital body part she would have to repair today. At least he wasn't persisting in fixing his broken limbs himself anymore. Even hearing the story about that was enough to disgust her. Still, it didn't explain Trowa's face.  
  
"Anything specific I should know about?" She inquired, hoping that there hadn't been some major catastrophe. Sally was sure she would have heard about it on the news if there had been…  
  
"We arrived today on the shuttle from Earth, and he fell unconscious as the plane landed. When he woke up, he had amnesia. Now, he's…" Trowa hesitated, and Sally's worry grew. "He's laughing."  
  
"What!" Sally shrieked. This was worse than she could have possibly imagined. Heero with amnesia was something that she could have handled, because at least he still would have been Heero, to a degree, with similar personality traits. However, a Heero who laughed? "I'll be there as soon as I can!"  
  
As Trowa wandered back towards the room that held Heero, his thoughts were pretty basic. **Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, is laughing. I must be in hell.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* In Heero's Room *~  
  
After laughing for quite a few more minutes, Heero had finally noticed that Wufei was unconscious. He glanced at Duo and Quatre, who were both still staring at him. Quatre had begun to lean on a nearby chair, and was gripping it with all of his strength.  
  
**All right, this is officially getting weird now.** Heero thought. **I thought it wasn't that big a deal to be stuck here, but now they're freaking out because I'm laughing. There's really only one possible reason for this. I must be in hell.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* End Chapter 3 *~  
  
Has anyone else noticed that I always end each chapter with the same phrase from dimension to dimension? Sorry, I just found it amusing. Anyway, I'm on vacation now, so I should have more written pretty quickly. However, with all of my sibs home and demanding computer time, there are no guarantees.  
  
~Rose  



	4. Damn Shoes

Author's Notes: All right, now I know most of you have either forgotten about me or been plotting my mysterious murder, presuming that I wasn't already dead, but I'm back and you're not allowed to kill me quite yet 

Author's Notes: All right, now I know most of you have either forgotten about me or been plotting my mysterious murder, presuming that I wasn't already dead, but I'm back and you're not allowed to kill me quite yet. That is, at least, you can't kill me if you want to see the end of the story. Moving on… 

As always as usual, I don't own any of this stuff except for the plot. Even then, its kind of a common one, so I'm not sure I can totally claim it as my own. 

Hugs and chocolate to my beta readers, Cheryl and Janine, who help me fix whole bunches of screwy grammar, spelling, and ideas. 

Quote of the Week: "I love deadlines. I especially like the whooshing sound they make as they go flying by." ~ My apologies for ignoring this story for so long! 

I Have A Headache - Chapter 4 

By: Eternal Rose 

~* SM Dimension *~ 

In spite of being significantly creeped out by Usagi's behavior, the inner senshi had pulled themselves together and gotten on with doing their homework. To their unending shock, Usagi had quickly and quietly completed all of their assignments. When Ami, who finished ten or so minutes after Usagi checked over her work, she was astonished to find that all of Usagi's answers were correct! 

"Usa, have you been studying? You're work on this is amazing, especially given your previously mediocre performance." Ami blushed. "Not that you didn't do decently, but your work is levels higher than it was even yesterday." 

"Hn." Was the only response Ami received. Well, that is of course excluding the glare, and Ami wasn't even sure that she could consider that a response. 

"Since you've already finished, do you want to head down to the arcade with me?" Minako asked. The others leaned forward in anticipation of the response. Usagi had never once in her life refused a trip to the arcade, and it was highly unlikely that she would start. 

**Hn. I don't really have anything else that I can right now. It would probably be a good way for me to scout out the land. I can lose these girls once I have a better idea of what's happening to me. Besides, maybe they'll have an Internet accessible computer so that I can email Dr. J and find out what's going on.** 

Usagi's head bobbed up and down, and she rose. 

And the blank stares returned. 

And stayed. 

And stayed. 

"Are we going to the arcade or not?" Usagi finally asked, with only the slightest hint of annoyance and aggravation in her voice. No screams of excitement, no joy at the idea of going to the arcade. The other senshi were severely freaked out, and had once again been reduced to staring morons. 

"Well?" She asked again, still not using any emotion other than annoyance. Finally, the other girls came back to reality and rose to join her. Books were hastily shoved into bags. Usagi, somewhat reluctantly, and with a look of mild disgusted, packed her bags into her bunny back pack and picked it up. 

"Do any of you have something I could use to tie this hair back?" Usagi asked when she noticed the way the end dragged along the ground. It was horrendously heavy, and she longed for her short hair. 

"A hair tie?" Rei inquired. "Are you going to go back to being Odango Atama again?" 

Usagi glared at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. Rei quickly rummaged through her bag and retrieved the requested item. Usagi mercilessly yanked her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped the tie around it tightly. The savagery and cold detachment with which it was done, not to mention the fact that it was the second new hairstyle they'd seen on her in two hours after not seeing one in two years, shocked her companions. After persistently clingling to those damn odangos for Kami knows how long, she threw them out the window without a second thought. 

As they headed out the door, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto exchanged glances. Usagi noticed it in the same manner that she had been catching on to everything since she had awoken. All the girls had the same thought as they quietly left - **She's lost her mind.** 

~* GW Dimension *~ 

"Are you all right?" Heero asked gently, rising swiftly from the bed. He walked gracefully over to Quatre and helped him to sit down. Then, he carefully but without a problem lifted Wufei from the floor and placed him on the bed in his place. Seeing that Duo had yet to move, Heero led him to the bed as well and pushed him gently onto it. 

**OK, so I'm surrounded by a bunch of adorable, if somewhat crazy guys, who are just staring into space. It's not like I haven't done the same thing a hundred times before, but it just looks creepy on them.** Heero thought. ** I wonder what happened to that other guy. He at least seemed to stay somewhat normal when I started laughing. Honestly, freaking out at laughter - who the hell are these guys? And for that matter - who the hell am I?** 

Heero reached up to run a hand through the hair he had left down earlier that day, only to discover that it was a heck of a lot shorter than the last time he had done so. **Oh, right, I'm not in my body anymore. As much as I miss my old hair, this is really more convenient. And it takes a lot of stress off my neck.** 

"Sally is on her way." Trowa said as he re-entered the room stealthily. The soft steps of a Gundam pilot were second to almost none. 

"Praise Allah!" Quatre exclaimed. "I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't been able to come." 

"Who's Sally?" Heero asked curiously. The other pilots turned to stare at him, almost as though they had forgotten he was in the room. Duo finally regained the ability to function, and it was he who answered Heero. 

"Don't worry, He-man, she's one of the nicest ladies you'll ever meet." Duo laughed slightly. "Even Wu-man likes her, and that's saying something." 

"Why?" Heero pondered aloud. The innocence on his face sent shivers through the other pilots. **Wow, a Heero who acts like a normal human being is definitely not something I ever thought I'd see.** Duo thought. **Me, Quatre, heck, maybe even Trowa and Wu-man, but Heero? Mr. Perfect Soldier without his solemn, quiet expression is definitely a scary sight. Maybe I can talk him into playing a trick on Wufei with me.** A mischievous smile lit up his face. 

"Not important." Duo said flippantly. "Hey Trowa, Quatre, you think you can take care of Wufei? I wanna talk to Heero for a little while." 

"Duo, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Quatre said. "He's obviously not himself at the moment, and I don't think you doing any more damage would be helpful right now." 

"I'm not some porcelain doll! I think I can make decisions for myself." Heero said with a slight glare. Quatre's face fell slightly - his trademark glare had faded to a mere hint of what it had once been. 

**Oh dear, I think I hurt his feelings!** Heero thought as he saw Quatre's reaction. **You moron, isn't Rei always telling you not to be so mean to other people?** 

"Of course, if you really think it's a better idea, I can just stay here with you." Heero said quickly, the glare disappearing swiftly. The apology was completely unexpected and unwanted as far as the pilots were concerned. 

**This is worse than I suspected.** Trowa thought. **I hope Sally gets here soon!** 

Heero, meanwhile, was spending some time staring at Duo. Out of all of them, he seemed like the only one resembling normal. As for the rest, well, there was only one thing that needed to be said - **Presuming they had them to begin with, they've lost their minds.** 

~* SM Dimension - Arcade *~ 

**These machines are archaic.** Usagi thought as she looked around the arcade. **I wonder why they haven't been replaced yet.** 

"Oh, look, the New Sailor V game!" Minako exclaimed. **And that explains that.** Usagi concluded. She found a quarter in her backpack, put it into the machine, and began to play. 

Slowly, a crowd formed around her as she passed level after level with flawless precision. Her friends, who had never seen her beat level 4, stared in amazement as she flew past level 400. 

"Usagi, have you been reading the cheat section in some book for this game?" Makoto asked, a sweat-drop forming on the back of her head as her hand came up to rest thoughtfully near it. **Wow!** she thought. **She's even better than my old boyfriend!** 

"Of course not!" Rei exclaimed. "She's not smart enough to come up with a brilliant plan like that. Aside from which, it's not like she ever actually reads anything. If meatballs for brains over there did any reading she might actually pass those tests of hers!" 

"Oh!" The crowd exclaimed as Usagi executed a particularly death-defying move. The little figure on the screen danced gracefully out of the way of her enemy, spun on its heel, and fired a quick shot that killed it in a matter of seconds. 

"Hey, what's all this?" asked Motoki as he wondered casually over. **Game-Machine Joe must be back in town. I hope Makoto isn't hanging all over him again. He was so so embarra-** "Usagi?!?!?" 

"Hn." The terse response lead to Motoki's giving her and the other girls a distinct *look*. The kind of look that is just screaming, Someone tell me what's going on here! Someone tell me right now! Still caught in the same daze they'd been in all day, none of the others answered. 

**I wonder what I should do when I beat the next level?** Usagi wondered idly. **Options: Defeat the evil villain once and for all and watch the screen get all bright and firework - type - thing - - which is surprisingly entertaining. The way they just go *BOOM*, like an OZ base, its definitely pretty cool. I could just die, and get a ridiculously high score, or I can hack into the hidden level. Hmmmm, the hidden level could be interesting…** 

"Usagi!" A loud voice echoed through the room. Everyone's head, excluding hers, turned to see Mamoru standing in the door. He strode over to where she was playing and shoved his way through the huge crowd. He wrapped his arms around her in what would have been a tender expression of love except… 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The gallant heroine on the screen died as the hormonal moron caused Usagi's hand to slip off the controls at a crucial moment. It was hard to say who was more upset - the fans or Mamoru, who was wondering what she would do to him for this. She jerked out of his embrace with alarming speed and moved swiftly toward the table the other girls had gotten and took a sip from a soda they had ordered for her. 

Slowly, she turned around…… 

**Oh crap!** Mamoru thought as he received the harshest glare one person can give another. Frightened, he stepped back. **Can this really be Usagi?** 

Jaws hit the floor. No one bothered to pick them up. In a way, they were all proud of her - she was finally giving the jerk what he deserved. A malicious sense of satisfaction settled in among the observers. 

**I guess I can live with this new body.** Usagi thought with mild amusement. **If possible, I think my patent-pending glare of death gets an even better reaction out of these people. I wonder what would happen if I said Omae o korosu to one of--** 

Usagi's thoughts were cut off by loud screaming from outside. **Yes, Danger! Finally a chance to do some fighting.** She paused and looked at her shoes. **My feet are going to kill me after this. Damn shoes.** 

~* GW Dimension *~ 

"Where is he?" Sally asked apprehensively as Quatre opened the door to his mansion to let her in. "Trowa told me he was laughing. I think this could be something serious." 

"Follow me." Quatre said. The Arabian led her swiftly up the stairs and into the room where they had been keeping Heero. 

**This is worse than I thought.** Sally realized as she entered the room. Heero was seated on the bed, listening attentively to a rambling Duo, laughing occasionally as he made dumb jokes. Duo looked somewhat disturbed, but kept right on going. Most unsettling of all, though, was the light in the sound, the rare purity of it. **If I didn't know better, I could swear he was a normal teenager!** 

"Hello Heero, how are you today?" She asked tranquilly, allowing herself to expect an answer. She pulled up a chair and sat down. No answer came - Heero was too busy listening to Duo to hear her. He hadn't even noted that she entered the room. "Heero?" 

"Wha- " Heero's head swiveled around so that his eyes were staring into hers. Instead of the traditional glare - o - death, Heero smiled politely at her. "Hello. I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Heero, what's your name?" 

Sally was rendered speechless. **That settles it.** She decided mentally. **I'm dreaming. I'm definitely dreaming.** 

"This is Sally Po." Quatre stated as the silence started to drag on. "She's a doctor. We think she might be able to figure out what happened to you." 

"OK." Heero acknowledged. His voice was trusting, calm, and relaxed. Quatre's words were serenely accepted. - the other's worry grew. 

"I - I - Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sally asked Heero. She looked at the other pilots and gestured toward the door. The others left without comment. Before exiting, Sally turned back to her patient. "We'll be back in a minute." 

"Take you time!" Heero called cheerfully as the door closed. Sally shuddered as it clicked into place behind her. 

"What happened to him?" She marveled aloud. "He's so different!" 

"We know that, onna." Wufei said. "What we don't know is why. It is your duty as a physician to find out and tell us, not the other way around." 

"Listen, Wufei, I'll do the best I can, but you have to admit that you guys aren't giving me a lot to go on here. All you've told me is that he's acting strange. If you don't give me a little more background - " 

Sally's voice was cut off as the vid phone sounded. Duo flicked it on, and Dr. J's face popped into view. The pilots exchanged worried glances. 

"We have a new mission for you five." He said. "Princess Relena of the Sanc Kingdom has been kidnapped. You must rescue her immediately." 

As the four pilots visible to him on the screen continued to say nothing and simply stared at one another, J shifted uncomfortably on his feet. They were really starting to hurt. He thought, **Damn shoes.** 

~* End Chapter 4*~ 

Heehee, it's done!!! Don't you feel special? Review and I'll write more, ne? 

~Rose 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	5. I must be dreaming...

Author's Notes: OK, so I know ya'll are totally angry and upset with me for not updating in a decade and a half, and I can't say whereas I blame you. However, recent reviewers (as well as death threats at the hands of my beta reader every morning for the past few months), in addition to actually having *SOME* time in my schedule for the first time since school started this year, have convinced me to continue.  
  
Anyone who wants to know when I update next, tell me in a review and I'll email you.  
  
  
  
Quote of the Week (Month?): "All kinds of hate are stupid. Except for of bees. I don't like bees." ~ Random Person Known as One of My Friends (*lol* Holly!)  
  
  
  
Dedication: To the Pebble People and the Centaur! Long live Funding and Fish tanks! (99 on my English Regents… 99!!! 1 fricking point from perfection! GAH!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
Warning! – The characters actually act in a manner that resembles serious during the beginning of this story. Even a little *gasp* OOC ness. Please feel free to skip / skim as per your health and or survival dictates.  
  
  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 I Have A Headache – Chapter 5  
  
By: Eternal Rose  
  
  
  
~* Dimension SM *~  
  
"Usa, wait!" Someone behind me screamed loudly. Not that I cared. This stupid place was really getting on my nerves. As much as I want to bring peace to the colonies, not having an OZ plot, or some other great evil out there to tackle bores me to death. I need the conflict. I think. Then again, maybe I've just watched too many war movies. Damn J and his stupid ideas of how to raise a kid.  
  
I take off running at my highest speed in the direction of the screams. Maybe I can steal a gun or other lethal weapon from someone and finally beat it out of here. I swear, even Duo is better than these morons. He might be annoying, but he certainly doesn't treat me like I'm made out of porcelain.  
  
"Help us, please!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ah, yes, nothing quite like the sounds of frightened innocent civilians in the morning. Or is it afternoon here? I glance at the sky. Afternoon. I round a corner into the park only to come face to face with…  
  
A monster. Perfect. It couldn't be something normal, like men with deadly weapons threatening to kill people unless they handed over their jewels, could it? Noooo, it had to be something weird like a giant toaster shooting bread all over the place. Bread? As a weapon? Who'd a thought?  
  
A streak of white-hot pain cracks through my skull, and different sequences dance before my eyes. Myself, or at least in this body, dressed in some sort of sailor get up, fighting evil with a tiara and other assorted rods, using only my pure energy. A locket, a locket that lets me transform!  
  
I look down at my chest, and there it is, five-point star and all. Words float slowly into my mind, a phrase that seems hauntingly familiar. Suddenly I know what I should to defeat this monster. As the idea smacks me over the head, another one follows closely behind it.  
  
I must be dreaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Dimension GW *~  
  
Every minute I spend here makes me more nervous than the last. How do I tell these guys that I'm not who they think I am? All of them have guns… and I'm not particularly inclined towards getting shot. Besides, telling them who I am would be ridiculous, seeing as saying you're a female with long blond hair doesn't really work when you look like a man with short chocolate hair.  
  
I get off the bed for the first time since I arrived here and head over to a window. Something feels wrong. I don't know what it is, but it's the same sensation that I feel every time a youma shows up. That nagging, annoying little voice that says there is evil in the world, and I must right it.  
  
Stupid destiny.  
  
I'm always hearing what a gift it is to be Sailor Moon, to be the leader of them all, but what if I don't want to be? What if I want to do something other than fight all the time? Does anyone care?  
  
I doubt it. Still, there is something exhilarating about fighting. I guess I'm just longing to try a different kind of it. We've been doing the whole hand to hand combat and magic spell thing (which, I might add, is really draining), but I want something new. Maybe here I can get it.  
  
As I stare across the yard, a blinding pain suddenly hits me behind my eyes, worse even then my earlier headache. Flashes of information start shooting into my brain, knowledge about a large machine that obeys my every command.  
  
Almost instinctively, my head turns to my right, and there it is. Tall, white, and beautiful – a green circle in the center, powerful weapons at its side. I'm gawking at it as a realization washes over me.  
  
I must be dreaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Dimension SM *~  
  
"You guys, we have to do something! Our princess is a bit crazy at the moment and she just took off to fight a battle. On a good day she's mildly useful, but something drastic could happen with her in this state." Ami said as Usagi dashed out of the Crown Arcade. She quickly followed suit, the rest of the senshi hot on her heels.  
  
**This is bad.** Seemed to be the single thought running through all of the senshi's minds. They quickly transformed and raced out to the battle. Along the way, they saw Usagi. She dodged quickly into the bushes.  
  
**Kuso! If they see me, they won't let me fight! They might even force me to stay with that girl who can't get the quotes right, Minako I think her name is.** she thought. The locket was quickly raised above her head. **If this doesn't work, I'm going to look so stupid.**  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" She whispered quickly. None of the senshi caught sight of her as she transformed, too focused on the battle ahead of them. A blaze of lights had surrounded her, and suddenly she was standing transfixed in what was, by her own admission, a VERY stupid pose. She jumped into a tree and edged closer to the battle.  
  
"Mars Firestorm Attack!" the senshi of Mars cried aloud. The monster shrieked as its weapons melted in the face of something so fiercely hot. **I feel like a moron.** thought Usagi as she stepped into the light.  
  
"Mercury, what can we do to defeat it?" Jupiter inquired. She looked at her friend hastily, trying to find a time when she could get off a decent shot without getting killed.  
  
"We can only weaken it. We need Sailor Moon to defeat it." The blue haired senshi yelled back. "This monster's weakness is light, and only her attack provides the positive energy necessary. Even a sailor planet attack wouldn't destroy it."  
  
"In other words, we're in major trouble, right Merc?" asked Venus. "Oh well, like they say, there is nothing to fear but a rampaging bull in a china shop."  
  
**Note to self: Teach Minako proper quote usage.** thought Mercury. Aloud she said, "Do you mean, nothing to fear but fear itself?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that could be it!" The flippant reply saw a certain Venusian flip herself up and out of the way of another monster attack, barely avoiding being hurt. Usagi, meanwhile, was pondering how much like Trowa the blonde girl was – except for the whole talking and bad joke making thing. Both were skilled fighters who used acrobatic moves to get themselves out of tight spots.  
  
**Maybe she was in the circus too.** Usagi thought. She moved silently through her attack prep, then unleashed the awesome wrath of her Moon Princess Halation attack. Her aim was as deadly as if she'd had a gun in her hand (which it is to be added that she sorely wished she did and that it would do the job), and struck true at such a speed as to completely and quickly terminate the youma.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" The assembled senshi inquired. Usagi looked down upon them, shook her head, and leapt gracefully from her hiding place to them. (Think Swan Lake or The Nut Cracker.) For all her elegance, she issued them a fierce glare.  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this." Usagi said simply. **Yea, let's start with why we're fighting monsters, why we have to use magical attacks, and why I have to wear a fricking mini skirt to do it.**  
  
The flabbergasted senshi nodded slowly, finally leading the way back to Hikawa Shrine. They detransformed quickly and quietly, still unsure of what would happen next. This new Usagi might not be such a bad thing after all.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi had but one main thought running through her mind. **At least I look hot in this getup!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~* Dimension GW *~  
  
"Erm, Doctor J, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this may not be the best time for a mission for the five of us." Quatre said. He paused, and Sally slipped quietly out to avoid notice from the scientist, leaving the pilots to wonder **How do we tell him that Heero is being … well… human?**  
  
"What do you mean, this may not be a good time for a mission?" Dr. J exploded. "You five received the best training that we could provide in an attempt to make you near perfect soldiers. Yuy practically is a perfect soldier. And you have the nerve to tell me that 'Now isn't a good time for a mission'? Explain yourselves, now."  
  
"Well, you see sir, it's just that…" Quatre crumbled under the look the "good" doctor gave him. **Now I know where Heero gets it from.**  
  
"What Q-man is trying to say is that Heero went bonkers and currently has no idea what a Gundam is, so now might not be the best time to send him out against OZ." Duo, naturally, came to the rescue. "Then again, if you like your Perfect Soldier extra crispy with a side of barbecue sauce, now is the perfect time to send him on a mission."  
  
"Excuse me!" Dr. J said. "Could you repeat that? I could have sworn you just said that Heero has amnesia."  
  
"That would be the current state of affairs." Wufei replied.  
  
"Affairs." Duo snickered quietly. The others gave him looks, but the snickering continued. **Geez, these guys are pansies compared to Heero. Even then, his looks don't scare the God of Death anymore… just let him know when to stop in order to avoid immediate execution.**  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing to be done with him?" J quarried. "He is essential to this mission. Have you tried to take him out to the Gundams yet? So many of his memories have occurred around Wing that just the sight of it may be able to snap him out this."  
  
"Sir, with all do respect, I doubt that he would remember anything even with Wing as a stimuli." Trowa remarked.  
  
"What makes you say that, 03?" The impatient look on his face suggested that unless Trowa had a good reason for such a statement he was about to get chewed out.  
  
"Well, you see, J, it's like this." Duo again spoke up. He, naturally, was the best prepared to provide a description of Heero's current state being as he talked too much to begin with. "We were all traveling back to Q-man's mansion via shuttle when Heero suddenly passed out."  
  
Dr. J's eyebrow twitched slightly upward. "And then…?"  
  
"It was kinda clear that something had to be wrong with him, cause you know normally its God (of Death) forbid he should ever show any pain of any kind, or any emotion for that matter. When he finally woke up, and it was a long time coming too, I was really bored by the time it finally happened, he was all 'What's a Gundam?' and other such un-Heeroish* phrases. And of course, the whole thing where he looked confused and apologized for the slightest things was just the tiniest bit of a giveaway that Heero might not be all there." Duo grinned. "Although that's not to say that he ever *was* all there in the first place, but that's neither Heero nor there, is it?"  
  
"How can he talk so much so fast without choking?" Sally whispered to Quatre. He shook his head.  
  
"That would be one of the greatest mysteries of the world." He replied back quietly as Dr. J attempted to absorb all the information Duo had just fed him. "The 8th marvel of the world, I sometimes think."  
  
"No, this is the 9th marvel of the world. The extent to which your body guards would go to protect you is the 8th." Trowa murmured to them. Both turned to stare at him. Quatre's vision swam. **Dear Allah, please tell me we haven't lost both of them! Heero emotional and Trowa making jokes… this hurts my head…**  
  
"I want to speak with him." Dr. J said firmly. His tone allowed for no argument. Wufei nodded and left the room swiftly to retrieve the requested aeronaut.  
  
~* In Heero's Room *~  
  
**I wonder what the others would think if I jumped out of this window. I know I could survive it easily, but, erm… the only hot guy who's really supposed to be worrying about me is Mamoru.** Heero pondered, again wondering how he was supposed to reach his Gundam. **Well, whatever, the only way I'm leaving this base again is in Wing. Wing? How do I know its name? Why does it have a name?**  
  
But Heero's most important thought of all was, **What the hell is Wing supposed to mean, and what person in their right mind would name a giant machine after a part of a bird?**  
  
"Heero." A voice (**He's Wufei, right? He reminds me of Rei…**) sounded from behind and Heero pivoted around, tripping and falling half way through the turn. "You're needed at the phone."  
  
"Who would be calling for me?" asked Heero in confusion as he picked himself up from the ground. **This is weird. I hope whoever it is doesn't flip out when I don't know him or her.**  
  
"Just come on, Yuy." Wufei exited after making sure that Heero was following him. Sarcasm kicked itself into his mind. **Perfect. He's just what we needed, no longer the Perfect Soldier but now the Perfect Klutz.**  
  
~* Back to the Phone *~  
  
"Hello?" Heero said, approaching the vid phone. He smiled calmly and collectedly. **Wow, Ami would be so proud of me if she could only see me now. I'm poised, and balanced, and everything she's always wanted the princess to be. Come to think of it, Quatre reminds me of her quite a bit.**  
  
"Heero?" The scientist on the screen inquired. **My stars, it really as they said – he appears completely different, almost…(and some disgust entered his thoughts) human.**  
  
"So they tell me." Heero replied, a hint of humor in his voice. **Wing, Wing, Wing!** sang his mind.  
  
"01, do you remember your mission, and Wing?" Dr. J asked. All pilots and scientists held their breathe, waiting, thinking, **If he doesn't, we're so beyond screwed.**  
  
"Wing is a large machine with lots of big shiny weapons and fun buttons to press that do a whole bunch of different things, all of which only I know. There is, naturally, one button that even I rarely press, a little red one on the end of a long chord that destroys Wing. And my mission?" Heero paused. **Think back to the vision, come on, if you can do this maybe they'll let you fly Wing without wondering why you remember it all of a sudden…** "My mission is to protect people from others in large machines who want to destroy Earth."  
  
All of the pilots breathed sighs of relief. Heero, meanwhile was pondering. **Damn destiny. My mission didn't even change that much, I'm still stuck protecting the planet.**  
  
"Ne, Hee-man, you feeling better?" asked Duo. Heero smiled at him, a wide toothy grin that seemed to fill the whole world with a brilliant light and joy. Duo sweatdropped. "I'll take that for a no, but so long as you can help defeat OZ, I'm ok with that. I'll just have to spend more time teasing Wu-man, and I'm sure you'll help me."  
  
A mischievous look crossed Heero's face. The others pulled back in shock. Even Dr. J was held captive by the odd expression. They took so long to recover that Heero was shaking his head at them when they finally did.  
  
"Well, then," said J, "the others will fill you in on the mission en route. You'd best be off now." He quickly disconnected, shuddering at what had become of his Perfect Soldier.  
  
The five pilots headed swiftly towards the Gundams. As they did so, a few thoughts occurred to Heero. **Yes, I get to fly the plane! Oooo, I hope I don't screw this up like I do most things.** He climbed into the cockpit, and for the first time got a good look in a mirror. **You know, even though I'm stuck as a guy, there is an up side. At least I look hot in spandex.**  
  
~* End Chapter 5 *~  
  
*Spellcheck doesn't like this word. I think it works. Name = Adjective, ne? ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! And thank Alli, Moon Girl, and especially Minerva Blue for finding this story lately and reminding me to write it. I'll say this, though. I don't update often, and I don't have support services, but I'll tell anyone who emails me their name and request, or puts it in a review, when I update, 'k?  
  
*hugs*  
  
~Rose 


	6. This could be interesting

Disclaimer:  I still don't own it.  L  Oh well.  You have my apologies for being exorbitantly neglectful of my stories.  Rest assured, my beta reader beats me up about it all the time.

Quote of the Week:  "I had a handle on life, but then I broke it."

I Have A Headache! – Chapter 6

By: Eternal Rose

~* Dimension SM *~

            Usagi sat once more before the table in Hikawara Shrine where she had first discovered herself upon waking up.  The nightmare seemed to be growing worse and worse.  First – trapped in a room with unknown females, as a female.  She shuddered slightly.  Then – the odd offers to help by beating up her protector.  Which would be fine, she was sure, except that she did a damn good job of protecting herself and had absolutely no idea of whom the others were speaking.  Now this whole business with the transformations… she didn't know what to think, but she wanted answers.  As in, yesterday.

            Usagi stared at those surrounding her.  They stared back at her.  She said tersely, "Explanation.  Now."

            They kept staring at her.

            Usagi counted slowly backwards from ten.

            The blank stares remained.

            Usagi began to wish desperately for the presence of her gun.

            "If someone doesn't start explaining this in the next few seconds, I'm walking out that door and not returning."  Usagi threatened, hoping to draw at least some reaction.  She mentally noted that it was the longest sentence non-mission related that she had pronounced in the past several years.  Usagi found this oddly pleasing, although her facial expression continued to give nothing away.

            "Listen Usa," Mamoru began.  She glared at him, and the raven haired man cut himself off immediately.  **This might not be my body** Usagi thought, **but I still know better than to trust that creep on instinct.  Ugh.  He's worse than that pestersome princess.**

            "Usagi, there's something we need to tell you."  Ami began.  **Goddess, this is hard.  How do you explain a complete life to someone who ought to already know it?  Does she remember?  Is she faking it?  Man, I wish my computer could tell me something about this.  I'll have to write a program on psychology and the inner workings of the mind at some point in the not too distant future.**

            "We're not really sure what happened to you earlier.  Since you remember being Sailor Moon – "Ami continued, seeing that she had the blonde's full (and rather unnerving) attention.  **That's right, that's my name in that godawful get up.  Attractive looking, sure, but bloody annoying.**  "I think you might remember more.  Do you?"

            "Hn."  Usagi replied unthinkingly.  She mentally shook her head – there was no braided baka here to translate for her, so she would have to resume speaking again.  J had always said that showing weakness was bad, but the girls at least seemed rather akin to the pilots.  Less serious to be sure, but trustworthy nevertheless.  "Not really.  However, I do not believe that he" – she indicated Mamoru – "needs to be present for this discussion."

            "But Usako!"  Mamoru began.  However, the rest of his whining words were cut off as he was flung abruptly out the door by Makoto.

            Internally, Usagi applauded and thought, **This could make life interesting.**

~* Dimension GW *~

            After Heero had somewhat more gawkily then usual managed to mount the mammoth machine, it was time for their mission to save Relena.  His difficulties in boarding had not, unfortunately, gone unnoticed by his comrades, or the watchful eyes of Sally Po.  **If his fighting is as off as his climbing** thought Wufei, **then we're in a whole lot of trouble.  Injustice!**

            The journey to the base was fairly smooth – not a single problem so far as anyone could tell.  **This is so cool!** rejoiced Heero.  **Wait until the girls about this, I bet they'll be so jealous.**  Here he laughed somewhat maliciously.  **Ami will be absolutely green with envy that I understand more about technology than she does!**

            Quatre watched Heero over the moniter set with a faint look of concern on his face.  Heero still looked so… happy.  Somehow, though, the longer that he saw that expression on his friend's face, the more he adjusted to it.  Happiness was something that Heero had often been denied, and really, who were he and the others to take away Heero's obvious joy.

            They reached the base in stealth mode. It had been decided that Trowa was most likely to successfully retrieve the princess from the base, as Heero was clearly unfit to do so.  Duo and Wufei would provide additionally ground support while Quatre and Heero distracted any mobile suits or dolls in the area.

            "Ready, guys?"  Quatre called over the communicator.

            "Shinigami is ready to do battle!"  exclaimed Duo maniacally.

            "Justice will be served."  Wufei acknowledged.  Trowa nodded his head.  All seemed to be going perfectly normal – the other pilots even half expected to hear Heero's customary indifferent acknowledgement.  

            "This is gonna be great!"  Heero said cheerfully.  "Let's do it!  In the na – I mean, let's go!"

            The others sighed slightly before rolling their eyes and indulgently moving on with the mission.  So long as Heero performed, they weren't going to worry about his sudden personality switch for the moment.  **And that** Duo pondered **was a very perverted thought.  All right!!!  I'm corrupting innocent minds like Quatre and Wufei.**  No one was entirely sure when Duo suddenly developed psychic powers, but it was later determined that this plot quirk amused the author and that was good enough, since it never reoccurred.

            As the three pilots on the ground headed into the complex, they couldn't help but notice Wing blowing up assorted mobile dolls while pulling off some rather … odd maneuvers that vaguely resembles acrobatics.  Kind of funny moves, in point of fact – sprawling, everywhere – but nevertheless accomplishing their purpose.  As they headed into the base, the three pilots had one shared thought.  **This could make life interesting.**

~* End Chapter 6 *~

Author's Poll!  Do you want more chapters or longer chapters?  I can tell you now that longer chapters will take longer.  ^^;;; and given my propensity for taking forever to get around to writing them, that could make waits weeks long.  Shorter chapters – well, I wrote this in a single night after school, activities, and homework – in other words, it got finished fairly quickly.  

I intend to give this story more time, but I don't always have a lot of it.  I'm hoping things will be better once I graduate, but who knows?  Anyways, do be sure and vote, I'll see what I can do.  ^-^

~Rose


	7. Twice in One Day!

**I Have A Headache! – Chapter 7**

**_By: Eternal Rose_**

_"When life gives you Nesa, beat her to a pulp."_ .

**Dimension SM**

"Ne, Usa-chan, now that Baka-ru (here Makoto gestured in Mamoru's direction) is gone, do you think maybe you could let us know what's going on with you?" The taller girl seated herself gracefully by the table, folding her legs Indian-style as she leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head in a stretch. "After all, we are the Sailor Scouts. There's nothing we can't do together."

Usagi, for her part, carefully considered the set of pilots before her. Wouldn't it be interesting if Wufei was stuck here instead of me. She pondered idly. It would certainly give him a much healthier respect for women. The girls were comrades, made friends by the arms they were forced to bear in defense of their only home – much like she and the pilots were. Something subtle was different though, eluding her thoughts as they chased after it. Deciding to worry about it later, she looked at the brunette on her left.

"I do not remember anything here." Usagi said as simply as possible, granting a response, honest as ever, to those whose fighting skill had proven them worthy. "Those monsters. Explain."

Her normally bright blue eyes remained impassive as they wandered from each to the next. Ami of the blue haired fame (Blue. Still not properly adjusted to that. Must remember to ask about use of dye.) did not seem entirely surprised by her declaration, just slightly puzzled.

"Yes, we figured that out already." Idiot. The Mercurian senshi thought, before continuing, "Usagi, what is the last thing that you do remember?"

With the control born of months spent in Duo's company, Usagi kept herself from rolling her eyes. The girl actually seemed to expect an answer… yeah right. Like that was going to happen anywhere this side of L1. Usagi merely waited patiently for the answers she needed.

"The youma, or monsters, are sent here by an evil spirit." Rei said when it became clear that Usagi would not answer their questions. Usagi's eyebrow twitched minutely upward, before being carefully schooled back into the blank mask that continued to cover her face. Evil spirit… okay… because those exist, I'm sure. "We fight them to protect the Earth."

"The thing is, we don't want them hurting our loved ones." Makoto interjected. "The Nega-sleaze has been known to kidnap us, so it isn't exactly a safe line of work. Luckily, all of our transformations have a disguise magic built into them to conceal our identities."

Wow… well that's just convenient, isn't it? Usagi struggled momentarily with the urge to roll her eyes, but overcame it with her years of practice in the great art of having only one facial expression. She paused for a moment, pondering that which she had been told.

"The colonies?" She asked eventually, her voice even and steady. The other girls looked at her, blinking slightly, and glanced at one another. With an inaudible sigh looming in the back of her mind, she repeated somewhat insistently, "The colonies?"

Ne, Usa-chan, what colonies?" Minako asked. She reached for her backpack and pulled out a world studies textbook. Opening it to a map of Earth, she passed it to her princess. "See? Pretty much everywhere is its own country now. Like they say, live free or fly!"

"Die, Minako." Ami corrected unthinkingly as Usagi studied the map. She quickly began to leaf through the pages as Minako turned to face Ami in confusion. The Mercurian girl, distracted as she was by her worry over the blonde with the odangoes did not realize her peril until a chain formed around her. "Mina-chan, what…?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Ami?" The orange outfitted sailor asked. Ami gaped openly at her as Makoto and Rei leaped to their feet in Ami's defense. "In the name of Venus, I shall – Hey!"

Sailor Venus yelped as the senshi of Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, grabbed hold of the far end of her roped and pulled on it ala a game of tug of war. Unprepared as she was for such an attack, it slipped easily from her grasp. Unfortunately, at was at this precise moment that Usagi realized the colonies did not yet exist wherever she was. Distracting as this information was, she heard the far end of the chain speeding towards her a fraction of a second too late to duck from its path.

As the bright orange object impacted with the side of her head and effectively rendered her unconscious, she had time for but a single more coherent thought. Twice in one day!

**Dimension GW**

"That was awesome!" Heero squealed as he jumped somewhat clumsily from Wing. The other pilots shared a definitive look but managed to maintain their silence. Heero giggled quietly to himself. I gotta say, pretending to be ditzy is twice as much fun here, what with the reactions it gets me.

The battle had been somewhat stereotypical, if one ignored the unique but effective moves Wing had been forced to perform. This also required that one ignore the fact that said moves were supposed to be physically impossible. Gundams were built to be sleek and graceful, but it seemed that even they could be pressed into some rather awkward positions when the pilot didn't bother to care about the probabilities involved.

The pilots, some rather grudgingly (cough Wufei cough), admitted to themselves that Heero was not as weak as he had seemed to be. In spite of his head injury, as they had taken to referring to his altered state of mind, the princess had been rescued and was once more among them. Rather, that is to say, she would be among them shortly. Sandrock, in whom Quatre had agreed to bear Relena, had been injured leaving the battle and as such was flying slower then usually. As the three remaining (sane) pilots turned to enter the house, Sandrock had just appeared on the horizon.

"What do you think?" Duo asked Trowa quietly. "Should we leave Relena to discover what's happened on her own and leave Heero to her mercies, or should we take him with us and protect him."

Trowa looked soundlessly at Duo and raised an eyebrow. He then cast a knowing glance back at Heero, before once more facing Duo. The braided boy nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too. The look on her face is gonna be too priceless for us to miss the reaction, and the best way to make sure we see it is to keep her from him until absolutely necessary. Plus," he added as if the thought struck him from the blue, "it would be kinda mean to abandon anyone to that girl, 'specially someone who can't remember that she's obsessed with him."

"Oi, Heero!" Duo called. The boy in question spun from his examination of Wing to face his fellow pilot.

"Yeah, Duo? What do you need? Is there something I can do? Do we have another mission?" The light that filled the Prussian eyes before him forced Duo to suppress a shudder, but the former street rat could not deny that it's timing coincided perfectly with the mention of the word mission. Some things never change. He observed silently.

"Sorry buddy, no mission this time, but we were thinking you could help us get things ready for when Q-man and Relena get here." Duo replied.

"Who's Relena?' Heero asked innocently, once more studying Wing for any flaws that needed to be fixed. Duo blinked.

"Man, you really do have all the luck sometimes, being able to forget her." He gave an ironic laugh. "But you're not half as lucky as you would be if it were her who'd forgotten you."

Joy. Heero thought, choosing to ignore the braided baka in favour of studying his beloved machine. Here's hoping this one isn't anything like Mamoru-baka. I don't think I could handle two of those in my life.

"Ne, Hee-man, you coming?" Duo asked, heading once more for the house. Heero, however, had become lost in his own thoughts, and didn't notice his name being called. He also didn't notice how close Sandrock had gotten to base, and consequently wasn't paying any attention when the gundam landed beside Wing. Perhaps if he had been keeping an eye on the situation he would have braced himself for the jarring wind and impact tremors, but distracted as he was, Heero suddenly found himself floating through the air.

As the aftershock of the landing tossed him forcefully against a nearby wall, Heero could only think of one brief complaint. Twice in one day!

**Dimension SM**

"Sailor Moon!" The other girls gasped as they watched their leader once more crumple to the ground. Ami struggled against her end of the so-called love chain as the three other girls rushed to their friend's side.

"Is she all right?" The girl asked as she attempted to make the rope slide from her body. When at last it did so, she wasted no time in hurrying to join the others. Whipping out her computer, she quickly scanned the unconscious girl's body. "It looks like she'll be fine. Just a concussion."

"Just a concussion? Just a concussion?" Minako shouted, still looking intimidating in her Venus costume. "First it's 'Die, Minako' and now it's 'My friend is unconscious but it's okay because it's Just a concussion'? Who or what has gotten into you Ami?"

"Mina," Makoto began, her voice betraying her agitation, "Ami was just correcting you. You hurt Usagi because Ami was telling you the correct way to say that quote!"

"This is all my fault." Ami murmured as Rei exited the room to retrieve some ice for her head. "I knew Minako's inability to quote things properly would cause trouble one day, I knew it! Why didn't I ever make the time to teach her proper usage? If I had, none of this would have happened and Usagi would still be fine."

"Usagi wasn't fine to begin with." Rei remarked as she ran swiftly back into the room, the cold material in hand. "Who know? Maybe this will unscramble things in Odango-chan's head."

This, they all silently agreed, was to be fervently hoped.

**Dimension GW**

"Heero!" Duo could not quite control the yell that was ripped from his throat as the lithe body of pilot 01 collided head first with the hanger's wall. Wufei and Trowa, who had by this time reached the entrance to the house, spun about at his shout, and came swiftly back to their friend's side.

"Heero?" Duo repeated more quietly but slightly more panicked as he reached his friend's side and slowly turned him over. "He's unconscious! C'mon Hee-man, you can't keep doing this to me, wake up!"

"Duo, Wufei, Trowa?" The soft voice of the Arabian echoed in the open hangar as the pilot opened his suit and turned to assist Miss Relena from it. Relena who had, all told, been quite put out that it had not been Heero who personally rescued her from the compound. Wufei glanced quickly at the fair haired pilot, before refocusing on the braided baka and perfect soldier who looked anything but perfect that lay before him.

"Allah, what has happened?" Quatre exclaimed as he caught sight of the body on the floor. He jumped swiftly from the gundam, leaving Relena behind in his haste to aid his friend.

"Heero, man, you gotta stop this stuff." Duo continued, chattering incessantly in an effort to rouse his friend. "Shinigami says you can't keep pulling this kind of stuff, you know? Otherwise we'll have to start calling you Headwound Heero, ya know?"

"Injustice." Wufei murmered. Trowa glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "It is not right for Maxwell to mock his better while he is incapable of defending himself."

"Awww man, don't tell me you think he's better than me too, Wu-man?" Duo said, mock-offended. Wufei did not respond verbally, though the look on his face was more than easy enough for the other pilots to read. Gently, Wufei picked up the body of his fallen comrade and carried it into the compound.

"Sally will be here soon, won't she?" Quatre remarked aloud. Trowa nodded. Together, the three pilots began to walk back to the compound, none of them noticing that the blonde former queen of the world was still trying to figure out how to get down from Sandrock.

A gentle quiet filled the residence of the five most feared fighters in the known universe, interrupted only by the usual ramblings of the one known as the god of death. Things were, it seemed, back to normal. Quietly, they all hoped that it would remain so.

**End Chapter 7**

Review Replies

AnimeMonster – I cannot tell you how perfectly timed your review was to spur me into finishing this chapter, which I literally resumed work on a few days ago. Thanks for your kind words, and do know that it is on my list of priorities… although I will admit it's not tops at the moment. ;;;;;;

Keeper of Destiny – Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to keep the wait down in the future!

Syunikiss – Glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Asia-chan – Good to hear from you, I hope you're still around!!! Thanks for being an uber loyal reviewer!!!

SilverCaladan – Kindly keep your brother – I've enough trouble with my own!!! Besides, no worries, my beta Cheryl is already beating up on me - - although not too badly, as she's been given tempting tidbits of my 50,000 words from November to keep her going. .

Bright-Anarchy – I agree that comedy is harder in some ways, but it does have a flow all it's own. Thanks for your compliments and kind words!!!

Sailor Vegeta – I know, I know, I take way too long to update this and it's only gotten worse, but I'm glad you liked Makoto tossing Mamoru! (That was my fave part, too. .)

Firefly-chan – I am honored and proud to know that you could find no flaws with the last chapter and liked it enough to review. What can I say, I'm a grammar whore. ;;;; Thanks for reviewing!!!

Love and Chocolate,

Rose


End file.
